the_breweryfandomcom-20200215-history
Layer
Basic Overview Layers are members of Layer, the "multiverse above the multiverse." They oversee the function of timelines, worlds, the works. Each Layer is part of a social class, being named layer 1, 2, 3, 4, or 5. The higher a Layer's number, the higher up they are on the social ladder and the more power they possess. All Layers possess magic. The amount of magic they have differs, but for the most part, the more magic one has, the higher their Layer number. Anatomy Layer anatomy generally follows a couple of rules: * All Layers have some sort of energy color, which is their eye color and a lightened or darkened version of their skintone. This makes up the color of their magic and facial features. * Layer Threes and higher may have multiple limbs, eyes, or mouths. They can make these appear and disappear at will. ** Some Layers may have less than a human amount of features. A layer might not have any eyes, mouth, just one eye, or a combination of any. * All Layers have two heads: an energy head and an object head. Their energy heads are comprised of dark scribbles, which make up the general face shape; and facial features such as eyes or mouths, which are the same color of their energy color. Their object heads usually pertain to the sort of job they have, but don't always. All Layers can change from their object head to their energy head at will. Layer Descriptions Layer One Average; basically only slightly above average in comparison to humanity and their general plane of existence. Vague magic abilities and little quirks that can definitively tell you they’re a Layer. They usually only have 2 arms, and can be found with a variation of only having a mouth, or having one eye, missing facial features, etc. (Height averages: 5’3”-5’11”) Layer Two Above average; usually considered the working class of their kind. They have exceptional magic abilities: most can alter minor pieces of reality if they try hard enough (i.e: water to wine). They can be rarely found with extra eyes, but are essentially same with the facial features besides that. (Height averages: 6’-6’4”) Layer Three Strong magical ability; they can alter certain things in lower fields of timespace easier than prior levels, but it can still be grueling if larger objects are attempted. They can rarely be found with an extra set of arms, and have the same facial feature options to the lower layers. (Height averages: 5’8”-6’1”) Layer Four In high respect; Layer Fours are considered the largest deciding faces of the rest of their kind besides the next level. Magic is, as you would anticipate, extremely powerful; they can change facial features, sets of arms, etc. at will so it’s really a personal aesthetic choice. (Height averages: 6’6”-7’5”) Layer Five The big guns; the originals. They can do legitimately whatever they want, but they usually wouldn't. To the human eye, they’re usually like foggy, fuzzy, etc. (Height averages: Very big) Known Layers Layer Ones * Manchester * Money * Munny * Sybil * Xenophon Layer Twos * Clicker Layer Threes * Woodroe Layer 3.5s * Gordon * Salem Layer Fours * Moon * Robin * Tonsoe Layer Fives * + * - Trivia * Layers without object heads, while exceedingly rare, are considered indecent for Layers 1-2 and socially unacceptable for Layers 3+. * Layer Threes that work for Layer Fours are respected as higher than such, and are thereby considered 3.5, although it is unknown if this applies to other layers. * All Layers despise Robin irrationally unless if they're Layer Fives, then they're "too cool to care," according to Erlang. * As you go up in the Layer society, they become increasingly more and more intolerant to people live in the regular multiverse, such as humanity or objects. * All Layers were made by a mysterious Layer Five, though Layer Four and Fives can make Layers. ** The most infamous exception to this rule is Robin, who was artificially made by other Layer Fours and is considered "defective." ** The only Layer rank with the actual strength energy-wise to make Layers besides Layer Five is Layer Four, but it takes multiple people and a lot of precision. Robin is not the first, definitely not the last, but he was definitely the most ambitious. He was created with significant strength in mind, which altered his actual physical form to compensate. * The concept of Layers was made by King (the person), with lots of help from his friends. * It is considered impolite for Layer Threes and higher to display their energy head in public.